


of tabby cats, broomsticks and a proposal

by chorima



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hufflepuff Lee Jeno, M/M, Pining, Slytherin Na Jaemin, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorima/pseuds/chorima
Summary: Jaemin just has... a charm. After all those years spending time alone together, Jeno couldn't help to care for him. And Jaemin's flirtatious nature certainly didn't help with the whole "not-falling-in-love" stuff. He just couldn't help it, it just happened, and now he's in too deep.Falling in love with a Slytherin can sometimes suck.





	of tabby cats, broomsticks and a proposal

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my baby nana, i hope he's had the greatest one just like he deserves ♡

The start of a new Quidditch season is always exciting, even if the weather is not the best and getting up at ungodly hours on a Saturday morning for practice isn't anyone's ideal plan.

Jeno yawns, straddling his broomstick while watching the rest of his team gather up in the pitch. It's drizzling and the humidity crawls into his bones. Even if he loves Quidditch, he doesn't want to be there in that moment, so when a few kids arrive late, running with their broomsticks over their shoulders and trying not to trip on each other's yellow robes, he doesn't say anything and just starts the normal training routine.

Being captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team wasn't something he had ever dreamed of, at all. In his first year in the school, he just admired how fast and precise all the players were, and it wasn't until his third year that he decided to give the sport a try – although he didn't make it to the team that year. It took him a lot of practicing in his free time to stand a chance against any of his house mates, and even when he made it to the team, it wasn't on his dream position: it turned out he was far better as a beater than as a chaser. ("But I don't look like a beater at all!" He protested to the former captain, pointing at one of Gryffindor's beaters, a guy named Yukhei who looked like two times Jeno's size at that time. The captain snorted and shook her head, "you'll look like one soon enough," she said, and she was right).

As the captain, a lot of responsibility falls on his shoulders, but everyone thinks he is the right one to do the task. He is patient and takes care of everything by himself, and even if at first he was insecure about his leadership abilities, he has pretty much gotten used to it after a whole year doing the job: he manages everything from the tryouts to booking the pitch for training, and he is rather good at calming the kids that are new to the team on their first games.

Everyone sees him as an authority, even confusing him with a prefect several times.

Everyone but the Slyherin keeper.

Na Jaemin is also on his seventh year at Hogwarts and is well-known around the school for many reasons. Not only is he the star of the Quidditch team, but he is also smart, charming and the biggest heartthrob in the castle. Everyone in Slytherin loves him, and the rest of the houses pretend not to want to be like him. And it is common knowledge that ever since he made it captain, at the same time as Jeno, there has been something going on between the two of them.

Jeno met Jaemin when they were both on their first year. None of them were nothing like they are today, both small and easily forgotten in the ocean of students. They shared Herbology and Charms lessons, so they saw each other quite often. Their relationship never went any further than a few exchanges of words and advice taking care of the Puffapods until their third year, when Jaemin got a precious tabby cat that enjoyed lurking around near the kitchens seeking for the warmth that the dungeons lacked. Jeno used to find the little kitten quite often on his way back to the common room, which lead him to believe the cat belonged to nobody, so he carried her to his room and took care of her the best way he could. He even gave her a name, which he still uses to this day – Yejin. When Yejin had already been living in Jeno's room for a couple of days, he overheard someone talk about a lost cat at the end of his Transfiguration lesson, and so he found out his precious Yejin was actually named Gaeul, and that she belonged to Jaemin. At first he felt sad that he had to say goodbye to the cat, but then he decided to do the right thing, so one day at dinner he approached the Slytherin table, where Jaemin sat, more silent than usual, with the kitten pressed against his chest.("Gaeul! It's really you!" The Slytherin exclaimed, fireworks in his eyes, and he jumped out of the bench to hold the little animal to his face, peppering little kisses all over her face.

Jeno watched in silence, a tight, sad smile on his lips. "I bet she missed you," he said.

"I missed her too! So, so much." Jaemin replied, not tearing his gaze from the kitten. Then he looked back at Jeno, "thank you so much for taking care of her. I was so, so worried... I owe you so much."

The older shrugged, hands in his pockets, and he suddenly felt so shy that he couldn't look at Jaemin without his face turning a deep shade of red. "Just... Watch her well." And then he bent over a bit, to briefly pet Gaeul. "I'll miss you, little one."

He was ready to walk back to the Hufflepuff table, but the younger boy grabbed him by his uniform robe and made him stop. "Wait a second," he said. "Jeno, right? You can... You can still visit her sometime. I bet she'll miss you too after all this time you two spent together."

Jeno tried holding back his smile, not wanting to get his hopes up. "Are you sure?"

Jaemin, on the other hand, showed the older the biggest, brightest smile he had to offer. "A hundred per cent," he answered, and by his tone the Hufflepuff boy knew his answer was final.)

Jaemin doesn't respect Jeno like the rest of the school because they are friends, and friends have an special license for teasing beyond limits and barely listening to any kind of authoritarian requests – or orders – from the other. Of course, the whole school is convinced they have some kind of feud because of Quidditch, and that they hate each other's guts, when in reality they are more worried about which name to call Jaemin's cat, or when can Jeno spend time with her – in any case, it's not like they ever confirmed or denied anything, so the rumors kept growing overtime.

"Hey, Huffies, it's our turn!" Someone screams in the middle of practice. From his position in the air, Jeno can spot the green and silver robes and huffs to himself before starting to descend to the ground.

"What's going on?" He asks once he lands near the Slytherin team.

"It's our turn here," Jaemin responds, and the rest of the team nods behind him.

"But I have booked the pitch for the whole morning," the Hufflepuff captain argues.

"Well, we have a permit."

"I don't care about your permit, when I booked the field it was free. It's _your_ problem," Jeno retorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Everyone in the Slytherin team sighs, turning away in defeat, but Jaemin doesn't give up. By his side is Jisung, the seeker, a kid on his fifth year that follows the older everywhere he goes. He doesn't look too pleased with Jeno's words either.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" He asks. "You know there is not a chance you're going to beat us in our next match. You guys suck."

Jaemin usually makes sure not to let anyone in his team – or house, really – put down other people just for the sake of it. He has always claimed that he wants no one to feel better than, or less than, just because of their house or status. He always scolds and corrects the people around him, making sure they behave properly. But this is Jeno who Jisung is roasting, so this mindset apparently doesn't apply, because he chuckles and then turns away covering his face so the other can't see him laugh. But Jeno does see, and it doesn't amuse him a little bit.

He bites the inside of his cheek, repressing the urge to say something really obscene to the younger kid.

"You can come back to the pitch when we are finished practising. Until then, it's ours. Be faster next time," he says instead, in the calmest tone he can muster, and then he straddles his broomstick and flies away. He is done dealing with them for the day.

 

At night, however, Jeno meets Jaemin again.

It's late, but they have sneaked out to the Astronomy Tower anyways, like they often do. Jeno is sitting on the floor, his back against the stone wall, with Yejin nestled in his lap. He absentmindedly runs his hand through the cat's fur, feeling the vibration of her purring on his legs. Jaemin, on the other hand, is standing up with his arms crossed, staring at the Hufflepuff boy pet the animal.

"Sometimes I think Gaeul likes you more than me," he says, almost teasingly.

"Bet she does. I'm kinder, softer, and I know how to pet her better," Jeno retorts, without moving his gaze from the cat. "Right, Yejin?" He scratches her behind her ear, the spot she likes the most, so she meows softy.

"Stop calling her that!" Jaemin whisper-yells, stomping a foot on the ground out of frustration, and he looks like a child. "Her name is Gaeul, Jeno, _Gaeul_!"

"But Yejin is prettier," Jeno answers simply.

"It so isn't! Besides, I'm her owner, not you, so I don't care what you say, just call her her real name before she gets confused."

Jeno sticks his tongue out to Jaemin, who huffs and rolls his eyes. "You're like a child," he mumbles, and then he sits by his side to pet his cat too. Gaeul seems pleased by the amout of attention she is getting.

"Like a child? _Me?_ " Jeno turns to face the younger boy. He can't believe that out of everyone it is Jaemin who has the guts to say that to him. Jaemin, who constantly pouts his way out of detention, that throws tantrums at every teacher who gives them longer assingments than usual. He snorts, now looking away after a few seconds of eye-contact. "You have to me kidding me."

There is now a frown on Jaemin's pretty face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're the childish one. Today at the pitch, for example, what was that about? You knew we were the ones who had the pitch, so you just had to drop by and do your thing. And by the way, if Jisung ever tries to make fun of me or my team again I'll hex him, you've been warned."

The frown in Jaemin's face grows deeper. "You're mad about _that_?" He asks, incredulous. "Jeno, we joke about it all the time."

Jeno didn't even want to bring it up, he really didn't. He thought that he would get over it after a few hours once he got his mind into other things, like this History of Magic assignment, or the Arithmancy homework. But he didn't get over it, and it really hurt him that Jaemin disregarded his feelings. Yes, they joked about things like that all the time, and he never before took it to heart. But it is different, because when they do it themselves they are alone, no one is around to laugh at them, it's just friendly teasing. When Jisung did it, and he laughed, it felt humilliating.

"Maybe I wouldn't be mad if the school knew we aren't actual enemies." He reasons out loud. His vision has become blurry. "Maybe then we could laugh together like we do, and it wouldn't feel like it's you and your friends against me."

"But Jeno, it's so funny to hear everyone talk about how much we hate each other and knowing it's far from the truth. Besides, the amount of people going to our matches? We're by far the most popular teams, and it's all because everyone thinks we have beef going on."

Jeno gets Gaeul off his lap and returns her to Jaemin in order to get up. The cat doesn't seem pleased, and in other situation Jeno would care, but right now he is so frustrated at Jaemin and his stupid, childish logic that he doesn't.

"Whatever, Jaemin," he says, dusting off his pants. "If what the school thinks about us is more important than my own opinion... Anyways. Good night."

When Jeno leaves the Astronomy Tower, careful not to be caught by any prefect or professor, he has to fight the tears of rage that threaten to come out of his eyes.

 

The following weeks are hard. Not only because ever since the beginning of the school year the professors have been pressuring students about the N.E.W.T.s – which translates into a load of work that needs to get done, – but also because ghosting someone gets trickier when you have to see them in three out of five lessons.

It's not that Jeno suddenly hates Jaemin, but he is exhausted: exhausted of hiding, of not being able to mention his plans to his other friends, of making excuses. He is tired of pretending, that's all, and he needs time to himself, and to give Jaemin time to rethink everything while he is at it.

He never expected to enjoy the company of the Slytherin boy as much as he actually does, so feeling his absence is hard. He almost budges a couple of times when he specially misses hanging out at the Astronomy Tower with him and Gaeul, running his fingers through the fur, feeling the way Jaemin stares at him with the biggest smile while he does so, maybe even brushing their fingers together when the younger goes in to pet the cat too. But he forgets about it burying himself in homework and Quidditch practice.

Jeno curses himself under his breath for ever thinking picking Ancient Runes was a good choice, sitting down at the most remote desk in the library after looking for the bibliography he needed to cover his essay on the magic of Rongorongo.

Next to him, already seated and with all her stuff scattered across the desk, is Chaewon, his house mate, who looks at the volumes Jeno was carrying with wide eyes.

"Are you planning on reading all of that?" She asks, concern on her tone.

"Well, no, I asked Babbling in which chapters to focus." He replies, opening the first book and scanning through the pages.

They work in silence for a good hour and a half – she is focused on her Potions book, because she is not doing great at the subject and she needs to pass, so Jeno doesn't want to bother her – but then they get bored and agree on going for a walk to clear their minds before getting back to work. On their way out of the library, Jeno sees Jaemin, who timidly waves at him from his spot. Chaewon sees him too.

"Are you two still not talking?" She asks once they are out. Chaewon is the only one who knows the truth about them, and only because she got suspicious after seeing Jeno repeatedly covered in cat fur, knowing full well he didn't own a cat.

"He can talk to me anytime. He just has to apologize for being an ass," Jeno replies solemnly. "What kind of friend cares more about popularity than keeping a real friendship?" Jeno asks, more to himself than to Chaewon.

She answers bluntly, nonetheless, "a very shitty one."

The boy turns to her, unamused, "you're definitely not helping."

"What? Wasn't that what you wanted to hear?" She shrugs. "Why do you like him so much, anyway?"

Jeno sighs. To be honest, he doesn't know. Jaemin just has... a charm. After all those years spending time alone together, Jeno couldn't help to care for him. And Jaemin's flirtatious nature certainly didn't help with the whole "not-falling-in-love" stuff. He just couldn't help it, it just happened, and now he's in too deep.

"I just do," is his answer, and Chaewon doesn't push it.

"Are you nervous that the first game in the season is against them?" She wants to know instead.

"No," Jeno tries to sound solemn, but he budges inmediately, "well, maybe. I don't know." The have been walking around the hallways, just to stretch their legs a little, and he pauses, signaling back to where they came from. "Shouldn't we go back, anyways? We both have stuff to do."

Chaewon nods silently. She understands he doesn't want to keep talking about it, so she respects that instead of pressuring him, and Jeno is thankful for that.

 

Mornings in early November aren't knowng for having the best weather, but this one time it is especially rough: it is freezing outside, the fog doesn't let you see more than a few meters ahead of you, and it's raining cats and dogs.

Not really the ideal weather for the first game of the Quidditch season.

Jeno has barely been able to sleep even a wink. He has been pacing around the Hufflepuff common room all night, worried about the next day. He's confident in his team, he always is. The one he is worried about is himself. He's afraid of letting everyone else down for a stupid quarrell with a boy.

When it's almost time for breakfast, he puts on his canary yellow robes and gets the rest of his equipment, his goggles – protected by a water-repellent charm – resting on his forehead, and waits for Chaewon in the common room. She is also wearing her Quidditch uniform and her blond hair in a high ponytail, ready to give her all in her position as a chaser.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Is the first thing she asks, and normally her confidence would be contagious, but Jeno is too worried for it to have the desired effect, so he just gives her a tense smile in response.

Jeno can barely down his breakfast, but he tries to eat because otherwise he feels like he could collapse in his broomstick at any moment, and he doesn't want to bear with a free fall of god-knows-how-many meters. Not again.

Many people from different houses approache him at the Hufflepuff table to wish him luck and tell him their are rooting for their team. Jeno gulps. The bar is set high for this one, isn't it?

 

"The current score is Slytherin: 40 points, and Hufflepuff 10!" The commentator, Lee Donghyuck, announces through his megaphone. "You gotta work harder, Huffies!" He adds, and Jeno can practically hear his shit-eating grin from his spot.

The game has been tough so far: the fog is too thick, so their keeper is having trouble seeing the Quaffle. That should give an advantage to the beaters to hit them with the Bludgers, but for some reason Slytherin is prepared for it and dodges almost every ball. And that frustrates Jeno.

"Slyhterin in possession of the Quaffle – Singh's Bludger hits Burke in the elbow – Park Chaewon catches it just on time – Chaewon is going straight for the scoring area, fast as lightning, aaaand- Ooooh, _what a shame_ , Na catches the Quaffle in the last second! Better luck next time, girlie!"

They finally get to score when they get a penalty due to cobbing from the Slytherin team. Smith, the Hufflepuff keeper has also gotten used to the fog by now and is able to stop them from scoring more often. Finally things are starting to turn out okay for them, Jeno thinks.

"It seems like Smith has finally woken up! Congrats, Hufflepuff, your keeper is not useless after all!" Donghyuck says through the megaphone, and some professor threatens him because the next thing the public can hear is "okay, okay, I'll stick to the game. Anyways, Hufflepuff is getting back with 30 points, Slytherin – 50. No sight of the Golden Snitch yet... C'mon Jisung, it's already yours, you just have to find it!" – muffled voices – "... Good luck to the Hufflepuff seeker too..."

Jeno's aim has gotten better as his nerves dissipated, turning into adrenaline. His tactic consists of staying back and protecting his chasers from the distance, so he is able to spot more clearly who is who. Everything goes quick in this game, though, so he must too.

However, he overhears Donghyuck talking about his seeker finding the Snitch, and he loses all focus on the task at hand, which is preventing the Slytherin chasers from interfering with his own. And Yamazaki is so, so close to the scoring area... He needs to act quick, he needs to hit Davis and keep her from –

But his aim isn't at its best today, and there always has to be the "wrong place, wrong time" kind of situation, because the Bludger hits Jaemin right in the face, knocking him out of his broomstick. There is a collective scream as the young man plunges into the wet grass of the Quidditch pitch, and Jeno's vision goes blurry with guilt as he hears the whistling from the referee and Donghyuck cursing him in the background.

"YOU KILLED HIM, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF GARBAGE!" The commentator screams to the top of his lungs, face turned as red as Gryffindor's robes. "WHAT YOU JUST DID HAS A NAME, LEE JENO, _BUMPHING_ , AND IT'S: FOUL."

 

Turns out Jaemin is far from dead, as Lee Donghyuck had suggested, but does indeed have a few broken bones that force him to stay in the nursery for a while, and Jeno can't help but feel terrible about it.

Had he wanted to hit Jaemin on purpose with the Bludger, wouldn't he have hurt the younger that much. What was worst was the fact that perhaps Jaemin knew he did it, and thought it was because he was mad. But Jeno wouldn't have done that, ever, mad or not. He wouldn't have hit Jaemin like that, he didn't even know the keeper was there.

The dirty looks from every student – especially from Slytherin – on his way to the infirmary didn't help him feel better about the whole situation either. Firstly, because he didn't do it on purpose, so he didn't deserve people's hatred, and in the second place, because it proved his point: people are angrier at him because they think he did it on purpose, out of hate, or jealousy. They don't believe it was an accident, and they will never, because Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin hate each other, there are no accidents when it comes to the two of them.

Jisung is sitting in a stool beside Jaemin's bed when Jeno arrives at the infirmary. At first he doesn't notice the olders presence, but when he finally does, he looks at him with fire in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The younger hisses.

"I came to apologize." Jeno's words sound softer than Jisung's, but in reality it's taking every fiber in his body not to turn the younger into a lamp. He doesn't know why the Slytherin has so much hostility towards him, but it has made him hate him back. And Jeno doesn't hate people. "Can you please give me a moment?"

"For what? So you can attack him again?" Jisung raises an eyebrow, looking at Jeno from head to toe. "Yeah, I'm not stupid, Lee."

"Jisung," the voice is husky from not talking in a long time, and it takes them a moment to recognice it as Jaemin's. He's laying down, with his broken leg up. He has bandages over his nose too – the Bludger must have hit him pretty hard. "Leave, please," he asks, and only then Jisung complies, although reluctantly.

Jeno takes Jisung place in the stool next to Jaemin, in silence, because he is not quite sure of what he came to say. _I'm sorry that I almost kill you_? _It wasn't on purpose_? Nothing seemed like a good enough apology, but then silence wasn't great either.

It's Jaemin who breaks the tense silence between them. "I thought you didn't want to see me."

Jeno clears his throat and looks around at anything but Jaemin. He indeed didn't want to see him, at least he used not to. But he felt the guilt in his shoulders, and it was the right thing. Besides, perhaps it was time to talk. _Really_ talk.

"You're here because of me. I still care, you know?"

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're my _friend_ , maybe an asshole friend, but my friend nonetheless. And maybe I needed you to know that even if I was mad, I didn't want to hit you. It wasn't on purpose," Jeno explains, his hands fidgeting on his lap. He still doesn't look at Jaemin. "I feel terrible."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me. Y'know for being an asshole friend." Jaemin suggests. Jeno doesn't say anything, so the younger tries to explain himself further. "I've been thinking about it, and you were right. Being able to hang out in broad daylight, study together at the library, go to Hogsmeade on dates... it's better than a little bit of popularity."

Jeno's brain freezes, and now his wide eyes are fixed on Jaemin for the first time since he arrived. "What did you just say?" He asks, agitated. Did he hear correctly?

"That our friendship is more important than popularity?" The Slytherin boy hesitates, squinting.

"No, the Hogsmeade thing."

"Oh." Jaemin's eyebrows rise, and his pink lips form a perfect 'o' as he says it. "Yeah, I'd like to go on dates with you. You know, go to The Three Broomsticks, or ice skate in the Great Lake when it's frozen... Dates."

Jeno's face must be a poem, because the younger boy laughs a little. "Are you joking? You're kidding, right?"

"No, Jeno, I'm serious."

"Nah, you're definitely kidding." Jeno gets up from the stool, straightens his clothes and bows his head a little. "Well, glad you're okay enough to joke. See you around!" And with that, he leaves, a mess on his mind and a confused, giggling Jaemin on the bed.

 

Despite Jaemin now openly flirting with Jeno, the older still doesn't believe he is telling the truth, and most of the time he walks away, trying to hide the deep red blush in his cheeks – after all, getting complimented by his crush did affect him.

"What do I have to do for you to believe me?!" Jaemin asks once, frustrated that his attempts at getting Jeno to agree to go on a date all go to waste.

"I don't you!" Jeno exclaims. He gets all nervous and giddy whenever Jaemin brings it up, sometimes even when he doesn't, but stares at him for too long, too intensely. "Just show a great display of bravery, or whatever!"

So Jaemin does.

 

It's very uncommon for Jeno to get in trouble. That's why when an owl drops a Howler right in front of him during breakfast that Monday, he's convinced that the Lee Jeno whose name is written on the red envelope is not himself.

"Open it, you dumbass!" Chaewon urges, hitting him in the shoulder and then quickly covering her head with her arms, slowly backing away from the letter in case it explodes.

And Jeno does, because he doesn't feel like hearing a bunch of insults directed at him for not facing what's written inside it.

"DEAR LEE JENO," the Howler screams. The sound is almost unbearable, and Jeno feels the need to cover his ears with his hands to protect his eardrums. "YOU TOLD ME TO DO A GREAT DISPLAY OF BRAVERY, RIGHT? WELL, THIS IS IT. I, NA JAEMIN, ASK YOU, LEE JENO, IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL: DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME? I REALLY, REALLY DO LIKE YOU. NOT A JOKE. ALWAYS YOURS, JAEMIN."

The Howler disintegrates before Jeno's eyes. Chaewon is staring at him with the widest eyes, and so is everyone else in the Hufflepuff table – and definitely all Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students present, but he can't see them, so he pretends they aren't there.

There is a collective rumor going around the Great Hall. _Didn't they hate each other? Wasn't Lee Jeno the one who knocked Na Jaemin out? Have they even had any civil conversations?_ Jeno is too in shock to move, too in shock to speak, too in shock to look for Jaemin.

But he doesn't need to, because the Slytherin boy has already found him.

"So, enough of a display of bravery? You believe me now?" He asks, a cheeky smile painted on his face.

"I do," Jeno mutters, inspecting every detail in Jaemin's face, who is suddenly very close to him.

They can both feel the stares of the whole school burning on their skin, but they don't care, they are now in their own bubble.

"So, you agree to that date?" Jaemin asks again, and Jeno swears he's going to melt.

"I do."

Jeno thought he had already seen Jaemin's biggest and brightest smile, but he knows he was wrong all along the moment after they pull away from the brief kiss they share.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, i could've gone lighter for a bday fic, but... this is what turned out in the end *shrug emoji*  
> a long, long time ago i used to be a hp ff writer, so an hp au would have to come sooner or later, it was law (and it's probably not gonna be the last one, but don't quote me on that). i hope you enjoyed the product of me being a huge pile of harry potter trash and a nomin enthusiast, it certainly was fun thinking of them moving around hogwarts.  
> i needed to give jeno a huffie friend, so gowon in [that one yyxy fansign](https://twitter.com/gowonpictures/status/1017502175726047232) popped in my mind and i just had to choose her khgjf.  
> i didn't state it but hyuck in my mind is a slytherin too. perhaps you caught it anyways.  
> as always, thank you so much for reading^^  
> and again, happy birthday nana, i love you to the moon and back!  
> find me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/c0smicg4y) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/c0smicg4y)


End file.
